Little Present
by HerKitten1
Summary: On Kate's birthday, Castle decided to make something special. One-shot


**Little Present**

"Wake up sleepyhead"

Rick was wide awake, he didn't sleep much. It must be said that he was so excited about this day. It was Kate's birthday and he wanted to make something special for her. He wanted to take her to a fancy restaurant but he didn't want them to be on page 6 so he opted for a discreet place for dinner. He'd already made reservation.

Kate's eyes were still shut but he knew she was awake. It was a game they were used to playing. She wanted him to wake her up and he was willing to do it.

Kate was on her side, facing Castle. He put a small kiss on her forehead, then on her nose and finally on her lips. She responded to his kiss. She was definitely awake.

"Rise and shine, it's a beautiful day."

She fluttered her eyes open "You don't know that, the curtain are closed" She was messing with him but that day was her day, she could do all she wanted.

"Oh yes, I know that, and you how I know?" She wanted to play then he'd play too. She looked at him and shook her head "I know it because today is a special day"

"Oh really?" He could tell she enjoyed it

"Yes. Today's big day. It is the birthday of a very special woman."

"Do I know her?" A second later, Rick was on top of her, looking her in the eyes.

"I don't know, perhaps. She's tall, with beautiful brown hair and green eyes. She's the best in her work, always ready to help people. She can be very frustrating, maddening, challenging and possessive when it comes to her boyfriend. Oh and she's so very sexy" He enjoyed it too.

"I'm getting jealous now. How can a woman be so perfect?" She was holding back a smile. What he said meant everything to her.

Rick became serious again "You are perfect to me" And he kissed her, she responded to the kiss with so much love and passion.

"Happy birthday!"

"You know how to handle women, don't you?" She said with a huge smile

"I was told so…" She hit him on the arm "Hey, I wasn't finish" he pouted "I was going to say that it doesn't matter because there's only one woman I want to handle."

"Oh…" She was sorry so she gave him a kiss on the cheek as an apology "Is this the woman you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah it's her" He admitted

"She's so lucky"

"Yeah but I don't think she realizes it" He smirks

Kate laughed. G-d how much he loved this laugh. It was a laugh of freedom and pure happiness

Rick lied on his side again and Kate put her head on his chest

"Okay, joking aside. What time is it?"

"Seven. I don't want you to go to work. I want to stay in bed with you all day" It was true, he didn't want move but with her at work he could do what he had planned for his birthday.

"I know, I don't want to either but I have to" It was not often that she didn't want to work but today she just wishes she could spend the day with him "Are you coming today?"

"No, I have some stuff to do with Paula" he lied

"Oh…Okay" Her smile faded

Rick saw her change of mood and he felt guilty about that "Hey" He pulled away to look at her and cupped her cheek "Don't be upset, I'll be there tonight when you come home. I'll even take you to dinner. You'll get rid of me after tonight, I promise" A smile came back on her face and he quickly kissed her.

"Sounds good"

The second later, Rick was on his feet "You stay in bed. I'll be right back with breakfast"

"Castle you don't have to…"

"I don't have to but I want to, Kate. It's your birthday, let me take care of you please" She could tell he really wanted to do this for her so she let him.

"Okay"

With that he left the room. She couldn't help but think about him, about them. She was so lucky to have him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he was back in the bedroom with breakfast and coffee "Special breakfast for the woman of the day" He grinned

He put the tray in front of her. She smiled when she catch the sight of the plate. She didn't know how he did it but he managed to write 'Happy Birthday to the most extraordinary woman on earth'

"Thanks, Castle. It's perfect" He kissed her hair and climbed onto the bed to remain beside her.

She ate her breakfast and then climbed down the bed to take a shower.

She took some clothes.

"Do you need some help in there?" He asked

"Actually, I might need some help, yeah" She teased

She loved this day so far and she sensed that all would get better.

* * *

After the shower, she was ready to leave for work.

"This is it" She said, not psychologically ready to go.

"Yeah" Rick answered "See you tonight, go catch some bad guys" He joked

"I'll miss you" She whispered but he heard her

"I'll miss you too, if I could do otherwise I would" He felt guilt again but it was for a good cause, he was sure she would love her present.

"I know" He kissed her again, it was a long, slow kiss and none of them wanted to break apart.

"Be good with Paula" She said when she was at the door "But not _too_ good" She added

He laughed "Don't worry, I just want to be _that_ good with you." She sent him a kiss and closed the front door.

* * *

Her day went very slowly.

Everybody wished her a happy birthday, even Gates. Her dad called her and she couldn't help but think of her mother, the woman who gave her life. A lonely tear ran down her cheek at that thought.

She wasn't that sad, now. She had a real family and wonderful friends. Castle played a huge part in that, he helped her walls to come down. She was so in love with him. In four year and a half, he had become her solid ground, her one and done.

No dead body today, she was glad for that because she wanted to spend the much time as possible with Castle.

She was happy that her friends thought of her for her birthday but the more time passed, the more she wanted to go home with Castle. _Home_.

At three, she got a text from Castle.

**Come to the loft after you're done. You can get ready for dinner there. I miss you.**

She smiled at the text, he was so lovely. She wrote a quick answer

'**Kay. Can't wait to see you. Miss you too.**

She continued her work and finally at five she was free to go.

She hurried to grab her things and stepped in the elevator.

Before going to the loft she went to her apartment to take a dress. She knew Rick wouldn't pick a fancy restaurant but she wanted to feel pretty for him.

* * *

She eventually parked her car in front of Castle's building. She took her dress and entered the building. In the elevator she couldn't help but smile, she was so happy. And in love.

When she arrived at the door, there was a note on it.

'You can come in, the door is unlocked' she could read.

She entered the loft and she could see Castle sitting on the couch and a box next to him and her smile widened.

She shut the door and walked to reach him.

Rick stood up and greeted her "Hey, how was your day?"

She sigh "Boring. And yours?"

"Nothing fun either. I missed you" He cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"Is that for me?" She said pointing at the box on the couch.

"No. It's for my mother" He replied

"Ah…"

Rick burst into laughter "I'm joking. Of course this is for you"

Kate made her angry face "Next time I will hurt you, this is not funny Castle"

"Okay I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Now do you want to open it?"

She nodded and made her way to the box. It was a big one, she couldn't carry it. She looked at him.

"Come on, open it" He grinned

She finally opened the box, and what she saw made her even happier. She didn't how this man managed to surprise her every single day. This was a gift she's never going to forget.

In the box, there was a puppy.

"Oh Rick…"

_Rick._ She didn't say 'Castle' and it meant everything. It meant she was happy. It meant she was greatful

Rick's smile widened "Do you like it?"

She took the puppy in her arms, on the metal plate, she read 'Happy Birthday' "Do I like it? I love it" She paused "Thank you Rick, it's the best gift ever"

Castle approached her and kissed her forehead "I'm glad you love it then"

There was a silence for a moment

"Wait…" Kate stated"

"What?" Rick was suddenly all panicky

"How long has it been in the box?"

Rick laughed "Not long, don't worry" He replied "Now you have to decide for a name"

"Right. You have to choose with me though. Is it a male or female?" He could tell she was beyond happy.

"I don't have to choose with you, it's yours. And it's a male"

"Yes, you have to choose with me, Castle, I want you to."

"I guess I can't say no to that, can I?" Still he was happy that she wanted him to choose with her

"No you can't" She kissed him.

Rick first spoke when they broke apart "We should get ready if we want to have dinner."

"What about him?" she inquired, not wanting to let the puppy alone in the loft.

"Mother is here, she'll take care of him. I already asked her" He answered.

"Okay" She smiled and made her way to the bathroom to change.

"Kate," he called her, she turned so she could see him "Happy birthday again, you deserve all of that"

"I'm lucky then" She answered simply and enter the other room.

_The day was perfect and the evening would be perfect_. It was a perfect birthday.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
